


If I'm Any Closer

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [21]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Era, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-Canon, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Short One Shot, Women In Power, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They listened to each other’s songs from across the way.





	If I'm Any Closer

For Tomoyo and Sakura, fleeting glances were all they had. As they were princesses of their respective kingdoms, they were met with expectations and obligations. Sakura had ventured beyond the Clow Kingdom, far from home for a long while. Eventually, however, she finally returned her home, and with her true name. Tomoyo had long been accustomed to the duties of royalty; though she had always wished to, she never ventured far beyond Nihon Country.

Whenever she saw Sakura, Tomoyo surged with an air of protectiveness. Within seconds, she rushed over to the Clow princess, and held her hand close. Underneath the cherry blossom tree, Tomoyo looked upon Sakura with adoring eyes. Sakura, though surprised, would return her gesture, her eyes shimmering in the warm sunlight. Moments of tenderness were lost, found, and all-encompassing for the two princesses.

For now, their affections were under lock and key. From the breaking sunshine to the ungodly night, there was nothing to fear. Tomoyo made her vow, to fulfill her duties as a princess of her kingdom. Sakura stood her ground, no longer afraid of what the future held for them both. They listened to each other's songs, from across the way, and when they would cross paths once again.


End file.
